Когда улыбаться невыносимо больно
by Zionera
Summary: Любит, не любит, убьет, не убьет... Всё зависит от Волдеморта - или от умения Гарри убеждать?.. словами, а не тем, о чем вы подумали! Предупреждение: намеки на слэш Волдеморт/Гарри .


Туман путается между стволами деревьев. Холодно... В воздухе разлита безнадежность. Где-то неподалеку бродят дементоры? Неважно. Сейчас все неважно...

Гарри бредет по Запретному Лесу. Темный Лорд захватил Хогвартс. Убил Рона и Гермиону. Даже Снейпа. Промозглый, липкий туман... Кажется, он разъедает кожу.

На Гарри надета мантия-невидимка. Он сбежал. Как последний трус - сбежал... Потому что не смог поднять палочку на того, кого любил.

Это было смешно, безнадежно, страшно. Темный Лорд... Бездумно-жестокий, бесчувственный убийца... Гарри любил его. Любил всем сердцем. Да, Волдеморт убил его родителей, крестного, теперь и друзей... Да, Волдеморт - зло. И что?..

Отчаяние было в сердце Гарри, и отчаяние было вокруг. Отчаяние сквозило в настороженной тишине осеннего леса, в сырости вязкого серого тумана... Черные силуэты деревьев толпились вокруг, раскачиваясь без всякого ветра, бросая обвинения в лицо Гарри. Пусть эти "обвинения" были всего лишь обломками веток, Гарри чувствовал себя так, будто всё вокруг неодобрительно смотрит на него, винит его в смерти многих людей - таких добрых, хороших людей, не то, что сам Гарри - глупый мальчишка, влюбившийся в Волдеморта.

Волдеморт!.. Гарри когда-то считал его эталоном вселенского зла, адептом тьмы... А теперь все смешалось. Ненависть? Где-то он слышал, что ненависть - всего лишь форма любви, и теперь он был готов согласиться с этим. Гарри был связан с Волдемортом. Эта связь пугала его раньше... Но сейчас она все сильнее притягивала его. И еще ему было мучительно жаль Волдеморта. Смешно, наверно, - жалеть могущественного темного волшебника. А Гарри жалел. Так тяжело, когда душа разлетается на кусочки... А у Волдеморта она разлетелась давным-давно. Это наверняка больно...

Гарри давно думал об этом, а неделю назад он вдруг понял, что у него больше не осталось ненависти. Сочувствие... Любовь. Вот что появилось. И сегодня, глядя в холодные алые глаза Темного Лорда, Гарри невольно опустил палочку.

И сбежал. Трус.

Тишину нарушают редкие шорохи. Как будто кто-то идет за ним следом... Может, и правда - идет?

Гарри остановился и обернулся. Туман, деревья... И человеческая фигура, постепенно проявляющаяся в холодном мареве.

Темный Лорд.

Конечно, разве он дал бы сбежать Гарри Поттеру, своему главному врагу?..

Гарри чувствовал себя совершенно беспомощным. Что он мог сделать? Он мог бы сопротивляться тому, кого ненавидит, как бы силен этот человек ни был. Но как сражаться с тем, кого ты понимаешь, кому сочувствуешь... Кого любишь?..

Все перепуталось в этом мире. Как просто сказать, что неправильно. Его чувства к Волдеморту. Захват Хогвартса. Смерть Рона и Гермионы. А что - правильно?.. Кажется, не осталось ничего, в чем можно было бы быть уверенным. Сам этот мир - неправильный. Или Гарри - неправильный. В любом случае, его ждет одно - смерть. Вот только решится ли он посмотреть в холодные глаза того, кого он любит?

Да. В последний раз. А потом - ничто...

Гарри зажмурился и снял мантию-невидимку. Положил ее в карман. Зачем-то вытащил волшебную палочку. И шагнул навстречу Темному Лорду.

Темный Лорд вздрогнул, увидев Гарри. Даже отступил на шаг... Впрочем, тут же оправился. Выпрямился.

- Ну, наконец-то, Поттер!.. Я уже тебя заждался. Не думал, что ты будешь бегать от меня как последний трус!

Высокий холодный голос. Глаза - такие ярко-алые, но тоже - ледяные... Никаких чувств. Ничего, что Гарри хотел бы увидеть - хоть на секунду, всего на одно мгновение!.. А слова... Обвиняющие, режущие, ранящие... Но правдивые.

- Трус?.. Да... Ты прав... - а что еще ему оставалось ответить? Волдеморт прав. Целиком и полностью прав.

Гарри подошел чуть ближе. Голова гудела, шрам на лбу был полон тягучей, теплой боли. И это неожиданно придавало сил, напоминало - он не один. Они связаны.

- Значит, ты боишься? Боишься смерти? Или ты боишься меня? Давай, умоляй о пощаде, как это делали твои родители и друзья...

Что-то важное мелькнуло в этой фразе. Может, дело в тоне Волдеморта? Хотя... Гарри, скорей всего, показалось. Он просто хочет слышать что-то, дающее надежду. Но надежды - нет.

Зато можно поговорить. Наконец-то поговорить с ним, спросить... То, что так давно хотелось знать.

- Нет. Я не боюсь смерти. А ты боишься?..

Лицо Темного Лорда меняется. По нему пробегает тень - каких-то чувств. Страх? Недовольство?

- Я? - да и голос его не такой высокомерный и холодный. Скорее - озадаченный... Растерянный? - Я ничего не боюсь! Темному Лорду подвластно всё в этом мире!..

Как громко и сердито. Слишком громко и сердито. Из гущи деревьев с криком вырвалась черная птица. Улетела, потерявшись в тумане.

Кого он убеждает в этом? Может, самого себя? Почему даже сейчас... Почему даже сейчас Гарри надеется? Надежды нет! Нет! Волдеморт... Злой. Как по-детски это звучит...

- Всё? Даже чувства других людей?..

Вот было бы здорово, если бы это действительно было так. Тогда Гарри попросил бы его уничтожить, прогнать это глупое саднящее чувство - любовь...

- Да! Я вселяю страх и ужас в души всех вокруг! Заставляю страдать и мучиться... - как гордо звучит его голос. - Тебя это тоже ожидает, Поттер. Я так долго ждал этой минуты...

Страдать и мучиться. Если бы Темный Лорд знал, что он уже сделал с Гарри...

- Страдать сильнее, чем сейчас?.. - Гарри попробовал улыбнуться. Получилось, но тут же саднящее чувство в груди стало невыносимым, и улыбка как-то сама собой исчезла, рассыпалась. - А что насчет любви? Ее ты тоже умеешь контролировать?..

- Любовь? - лицо Волдеморта слишком картинно-удивленное. Маска. Игра. - Это никчемное чувство? Я не знаю, что такое - любить. Это чувство не достойно Великого Лорда!

Ложь. Гарри чувствует это. Слишком искусственно удивление, слишком наиграно презрение. Актёр, играющий для зрителя. Для Гарри?..

А может быть... Может быть, и не ложь. Даже наверняка - Гарри видит то, что хочет видеть. Так всегда бывает - когда так хочется видеть эмоции в глубине равнодушных глаз... Гарри почувствовал, что замерз. Холодно. Так холодно... Почему? Хочется надеяться на промозглый ветер. Да, это все ветер... И вовсе тут ни при чем осознание собственной глупости, смешных надежд, и уж тем более ни при чем алый взгляд, пронзающий насквозь.

"Ты же видишь меня. Ты же все видишь и понимаешь. Понимаешь ведь?.." - Гарри поежился, переступил с ноги на ногу. Волдеморт смотрел на него, и по коже у Гарри ползли мурашки. Или это все-таки от холода?..

"Ты понимаешь, но для тебя это ничего не значит! - Гарри вздрогнул от внезапной мысли-вспышки. - Ты знаешь, что я... Но ты сам сказал - это чувство никчемно. Ты прав... Я жалок. Действительно смешон и никчемен сейчас..."

- Значит, никчемное?.. Пожалуй, ты прав.

Волдеморт небрежно усмехнулся, смотря куда-то в сторону. Что-то в его поведении было неестественным. Что-то было не так...

- Но откуда ты знаешь, если ты никогда ее не чувствовал? - Гарри вдруг почувствовал порыв внезапного вдохновения. Ведь если вслушаться в слова Волдеморта, можно найти столько противоречий! Может, он и сам запутался в себе? Так же, как Гарри?.. - Самые страшные вещи совершались во имя любви. Ради любви люди жертвовали собой, шли на смерть - или убивали кого-то. Любовь дает власть над человеком... Разве она не должна привлекать тебя?..

Должна. Должна. Скажи, что должна.

- Да как смеешь ты, жалкий мальчишка, навязывать мне это мерзкое чувство! Это не твое дело, что должно меня привлекать, а что нет!

Злость. Волдеморт злится. Значит, Гарри прав. Просто Темный Лорд боится... Боится самого страшного оружия на свете - правды.

Но это значит, что шанс еще есть. Надежда?.. Да! Не просто поговорить, а... Переубедить? Ведь даже с расколотой душой, Волдеморт - человек. Все еще человек. Том Риддл... Он так не любит это имя. Почему? Оно напоминает ему, каким он был? Когда-то ведь он умел любить и сострадать, радоваться и сопереживать... Это было давно. Но ведь было! Он не мог родиться хладнокровным убийцей. Каждый человек приходит в мир с чистым сердцем и открытой душой, полным любви и с надеждой на любовь. Волдеморта - Тома - не любили, и он решил не любить. Он так и остался ребенком - маленьким обиженным мальчиком, готовым разрушить самого себя, чтобы добиться признания и любви. И повторяя себе, твердя: "Я не знаю, что такое - любовь!" - он защищался от безразличия окружающих. Ведь это проще всего. Сказать: "А мне это вовсе и не нужно. Не очень-то и хотелось!", когда чего-то не хватает...

Но ведь хочется. Зачем бы тогда он стремился к власти, если б не хотел признания?.. Если бы не хотел быть кому-то нужным. Любимым...

- Почему ты злишься?.. - Гарри говорил мягко. Если он только сможет доказать Волдеморту... - А может быть, ты все-таки... Любишь кого-то? И хочешь, чтобы тебя любили?..

Волдеморт помрачнел. Удивительно, как он мог прикрываться - будто бы щитом - высокомерием и холодностью, а потом вся его защита разлеталась в прах, оставляя простого бледного растерянного человека в черной мантии...

- Это... - голос всё такой же высокий, но теперь он дрогнул. Волдеморт и сам это заметил - отвернулся, резко тряхнул головой. - Это тебя не касается!.. Ты ещё совсем ребенок и сам не понимаешь смысл этого слова!

Он называет Гарри ребенком? Смешно. Ведь Гарри только что мысленно назвал ребенком - Волдеморта. Забавно - он считают друг друга детьми... Так кто же из них взрослый?.. И так ли это важно, так ли это хорошо и нужно - быть взрослым?..

- Ребенок?.. Как знать... Послушай, ты не можешь не любить совсем никого. Ну, вот хотя бы змея твоя... Ты же очень привязан к ней. Даже Темный Лорд не может совсем избавиться от любви, правда? - Гарри улыбнулся. Боль в шраме нарастала, но это было... Приятно? Она согревала, спасала от тумана, от безнадежности... Да, голова уже почти взрывалась. Но... Это дарило чувство полета. Слова сами срывались с языка - легко-легко, а мысли казались такими ясными и четкими... Гарри продолжал: - И потом, тебя же кто-то любит. Беллатриса эта... - тут Гарри невольно поморщился. Эта женщина ему никогда не нравилась, и ее любовь к хозяину скорей напоминала фанатизм. - Ну, и вообще... Еще кто-то тоже тебя любит...

Гарри вдруг смутился. Вот так взять и сказать: "Например, я люблю", как он хотел сначала - показалось совершенно неуместным. Невозможным. Куда-то исчезла вся решимость...

А Волдеморт усмехнулся, снова поворачиваясь к Гарри и глядя прямо на него.

- Змея? Она - просто змея. Животное... И Беллатриса меня всего лишь боится. Это намного лучше, чем любовь.

Снова - холодность и высокомерие. Щит восстановлен, броня укреплена. Темный Лорд никому не позволит проникнуть в свою расколотую душу. Нет, Гарри его не убедить. Глупая надежда не оправдалась. Шансов нет.

И еще, Волдеморт прав. Страх лучше любви. Черт возьми, если бы Гарри боялся его! Нет же, вот - полюбил... Грустно до смешного. Смешно до слез.

- Ты... Ты прав. Страх можно победить. А любовь... Я бы не смог, - почему "бы"? Он действительно не может. Не может сейчас поднять палочку и сказать: "Авада Кедавра". Это так легко - Волдеморт даже не успеет поставить щит. И так сложно - именно потому, что Темный Лорд не успеет защититься, и... и всё. Гарри улыбнулся через силу. - Бояться, но сражаться - легко. Любить и сражаться... Я не могу.

- Что ты имеешь в виду, жалкий слизняк?!

Волдеморт... Испуган? В его голосе - почти паника. Такой высокий, пронзительный голос... Голос, который требует утешения. Гарри готов поклясться - Волдеморт разрывается между желанием услышать объяснение и желанием не знать его. Но он должен понять. Он должен всё понять. Иначе Гарри просто не мог...

И Гарри улыбнулся - открыто, искренне, превозмогая боль, почему-то появляющуюся при улыбке.

- Только то, что сказал. Я бы не смог сражаться с тем, кого люблю.

Он поймет. Он не может не понять.

Если не испугается снова. Если не отступит, спрятавшись за своей вечной защитой.

- Глупец, тебе и не придется больше ни с кем сражаться!.. Сейчас твоя жизнь закончится. Готовься к смерти!

Нет. Отступил. Испугался. Не захотел понимать. Они оба - трусы. Смешные...

- Смерть - это всего лишь более глубокий сон. По-настоящему жизнь заканчивается, когда человек становится одиноким. А ты одинок?..

Зачем он это говорит? Надежды нет. Нет!..

- Да! Я одинок - потому, что этого хочу! И мне надоели твои разговоры!.. Всё, Поттер, ты меня достал!..

Вот и все.

- Ты убьешь меня? Хорошо... Наверно, так нужно, - почему-то нет страха или сожалений. Так нужно. Нужно... - А что ты будешь делать потом? Захватишь мир? А дальше? Убьешь всех, кто тебе сопротивлялся? И что дальше?.. Это сделает тебя счастливым?..

Это важно. Пусть Гарри умрет... Пусть Волдеморт убьет его. Но он должен запомнить... Чтобы потом - подумать. Однажды он решится, отбросит страх и попробует понять. Жаль, что Гарри уже не будет в живых... Но так нужно. Нужно, чтобы Темный Лорд - запомнил.

- Да, черт возьми, Поттер, да!! Это сделает меня счастливым! В моих руках будут миллионы жизней, тысячи умрут только по одному моему слову! Это - реальная власть. О большем и мечтать невозможно! - он кричит. Так громко...

Сейчас - слишком рано. Сейчас страх еще слишком силен. Но Гарри скажет еще кое-что... Вернее, спросит. Волдеморт должен запомнить!.. И черт с ним самим, с Гарри, - это неважно! "Только, пожалуйста, запомни..." - мысленно, а вслух:

- Ты будешь мучить и убивать? Тогда тебя будет ждать только ненависть. Ненависть и одиночество. Представь - время идет, а ты одинок, и вокруг тебя - ненависть. И ты силой - пытками, убийствами, - удерживаешь власть. Год, два, сто лет, тысячу лет... Миллион лет... Ты хочешь этого?..

Сейчас Волдеморт скажет "да". Это неважно - Гарри знает, что настоящий ответ - "нет". Если только он запомнит, он поймет это тоже - когда-нибудь...

- Да! Да, хочу! Поттер, кем ты себя возомнил? Верховным судьёй? Самим Господом Богом? Брось, тебе эта роль не идет! Не твоё дело, чего я хочу и к чему я стремлюсь... Всё равно, я всегда добиваюсь своего, какие бы препятствия ни стояли у меня на пути!..

Судья? Да нет... Он не судит Волдеморта. Он пытается помочь ему понять...

Впрочем, кажется, сделать больше уже невозможно. И не нужно. Хватит. Только... Последний вопрос. Самый важный. Вопрос, услышав ответ на который, Гарри сможет перестать цепляться за остатки жизни. Просто знать...

- И ты счастлив?..

Закрыть глаза и успеть сосчитать семь ударов сердца. И услышать отчаянно-громкое:

- Да! Поттер, заткнись и дай уже мне тебя убить!.. Да, я счастлив!.. Ты доволен?!

Он счастлив. Может быть, он действительно счастлив?.. Странное чувство... Как будто внутри у Гарри - огненно-горячая пустота, расползающаяся от сердца все шире... Но Гарри готов умереть. Почти... Только последний взгляд в глаза... Такие холодные, такие сияющие... Холодный красный свет, будто выпивающий Гарри до дна. Да... Теперь - все.

Гарри медленно вдохнул, выдохнул и опустил голову.

- Я же сказал, что не смог бы сражаться с тем, кого я люблю. Делай, что хочешь.

Тихо. Очень тихо. Гарри дышит спокойно. Сейчас будет нестерпимо-зеленый луч... А что дальше? Темнота? Или такой же липкий едкий туман? Ангелы, встречающие его песней?..

- Что? - высокий голос. - Я тебя не понимаю... - растерянный высокий голос. - При чем тут эти глупости? - испуганный высокий голос. - Подними свою палочку и защищайся! - восклицание. И растерянное, и испуганное, и даже... Умоляющее?

Защищаться. Зачем? Гарри посмотрел на свою палочку и неожиданно понял, что она его не послушается. Почему?.. Он не знал, почему, но четко понимал: его собственная палочка возненавидела его. И правильно, в общем-то... Есть за что.

Он усмехнулся, поднял холодный липкий кусочек дерева и... Переломил его. Огненно-золотое перо феникса порхнуло к земле и растворилось в тумане.

Это было легко. И теперь все связи разорваны... Он посмотрел в глаза Волдеморту и улыбнулся.

- Что?.. - на лице Темного Лорда непередаваемая смесь чувств. Кажется, Гарри никогда раньше не видел его таким взволнованным. - Поттер, я не понимаю, что ты делаешь!.. Зачем ты?..

- А мне кажется, все вполне ясно.

Гарри продолжал смотреть в рубиново-красные глаза Волдеморта и улыбаться - искренне, открыто... Не радостно или весело, но счастливо. Да... Пожалуй, он счастлив. Смешно - за секунды до смерти, полностью одинокий - и счастлив. Свободен и влюблен... Да, сейчас он осознает это ужасно четко: он любит, всем сердцем, безответно - но всё же любит.

- Ты... Хочешь сказать, что... Нет, это бред, Поттер, приди в себя! - Волдеморт смотрит на него так внимательно, но так несчастно.

"Ты наконец-то тоже начинаешь понимать", - эта мысль окутала Гарри нежданной теплотой. Так больно - и так хорошо... Это смешение любви, свободы, боли... От всего этого хочется смеяться и плакать, и кажется - он может летать...

- А что тебя испугало?.. - Гарри запрокинул голову к небу и улыбнулся. Он не видел ничего, кроме тонущих в тумане ветвей деревьев, но небо звало и пьянило... Подсказывало ему слова. - Ты все-таки боишься любви?..

- Я уже тебе говорил, что никого и ничего не боюсь. Любовь - это бред. И ты себя сейчас ведешь просто как трус!

Как же далеко сейчас Гарри от их беседы. Для Волдеморта сейчас важно то, о чем они говорят. Гарри чувствует - важно. А вот для Гарри сейчас этого нет. Нет угрозы, нет страха, нет разногласий... Гарри закрыл глаза. По щекам быстро сбежали две капли. Слезы? Нет, Гарри не плачет... Ведь ему так хорошо... Как же он счастлив! Хотел бы он сейчас обнять своего смешного Темного Лорда... Или за руку взять... Но ведь он ждет ответа. Ведь они - враги, и сейчас идет словесная битва - одно неправильное слово, и можно умереть...

- Может быть. Люди часто убивают из страха, но так же часто страшатся причинить боль - тому, кого любят. Я боюсь. Значит, я - трус.

- Поттер... Я не понимаю... Что всё это значит?.. Ты... Меня... Что?..

Гарри посмотрел на Волдеморта. Растерянный, продрогший в этом холодном тумане, он растерял остатки высокомерия. Великий Темный Лорд - просто человек. Несчастный и одинокий. Нуждающийся в том, чтобы его согревали, любили и оберегали...

- Я тебя люблю, - просто сказал Гарри.

- Ч-что?.. - Волдеморт отступил на шаг. - К-как?!.. Как такое может быть?! Ты меня должен ненавидеть!..

- Ненависть - это просто дым. Прикрытие, чтобы путаться самому и путать других. Но если убрать дым, если решиться приблизиться к огню - что там? Для меня - любовь.

Гарри улыбался. У него за спиной словно выросли крылья, а говорить правду было так легко и приятно...

- Да ты... Ты просто жалкий мальчишка!.. Ты умрешь!.. Прямо сейчас!.. Я убью тебя и положу конец всему этому безумию!..

Ну, вот и всё. Волдеморт поднимает палочку. Всё?.. Сейчас он скажет: "Авада Кедавра", и Гарри умрет. Нет, умрет его тело - сам же он наконец обретет крылья и поднимется в небо. Прочь от этого липкого тумана... Гарри улыбался, глядя в глаза Волдеморту. Это было... Будто прощание.

- Ты умрешь... Умрешь... - глухо повторил Волдеморт, крепче сжимая палочку. - Я... Вот прямо сейчас... А... Ава... Авада... - с каждым слогом голос Волдеморта звучал все более сдавленно.

Почему он никак не произнесет заклинание?.. Прощание слишком затянулось...

- Черт! Я не могу!.. – Волдеморт вдруг резко опустил палочку и бессильно-яростно выдохнул. - Я не могу!.. Ты... Ты должен защищаться, а не молча стоять и ждать конца! Я не могу убить тебя... Безоружного!

Гарри вытянул руку с остатками сломанной палочки.

- Ну, с этим уже ничего не поделаешь, верно? - мягкая улыбка.

А Волдеморт внезапно словно взорвался:

- Ну зачем?! Зачем ты это сделал?! Я... Я... Я не могу!.. Не могу тебя убить... Я ждал этого дня долгих семнадцать лет! Я считал мгновения до этой встречи!.. А теперь не могу сделать самого главного!..

Гарри нахмурился. Что-то перевернулось в нем. Чувство счастья и свободы проходило, оставляя сомнения, тревогу... Почему Темный Лорд, без единого колебания убивший десятки (а может, сотни?) людей, не убил - его?..

Гарри уронил бесполезные обломки палочки.

- Не можешь? Почему?..

Ответ был важен. Настолько же, насколько был важен ответ на вопрос "Ты счастлив?".

Волдеморт молчал. Его палочка была у него в руке, и сейчас он сосредоточенно ее рассматривал. Гарри шагнул навстречу, вглядываясь в лицо Волдеморта.

А может быть... Может быть... Нет, это слишком глупо. Это невозможно. Но... А если не всё потеряно? И бесчувственный Темный Лорд - чувствует? То же, что и Гарри...

- Я... Ты... Ты безоружен... - пробормотал Волдеморт вдруг, будто оправдываясь. - Я не могу убить тебя... После того, что ты мне сейчас сказал...

- Значит, любовь все-таки имеет значение?..

Скажи - да. Скажи.

- Нет!..

Конечно, чего еще было ждать.

- Нет. Ты это брось... Не смей думать ничего подобного! Это... Это просто жалость. Жалость к такому ничтожному существу, как ты!

Гарри криво усмехнулся. Боль и отчаяние наваливались на него всё сильнее...

- Безжалостный Темный Лорд... - прошептал он. Шепот увязал в тумане, но был слышен достаточно отчетливо из-за оглушающей тишины замершего вокруг них леса.

- Да, я безжалостный! И мне неведомо такое никчемное чувство, как любовь! По крайней мере, я никогда не позволю ему проникнуть глубже в моё сердце и тем более - остаться там!..

А следит ли Волдеморт за тем, что говорит? Что значит это "глубже"? То, что любовь там уже есть?.. Гарри улыбнулся, прогоняя грусть и боль.

- Ты противоречишь сам себе, - мягко сказал он. - Тебе жаль меня, но ты говоришь, что безжалостен. Ты отвергаешь любовь, но не можешь её уничтожить.

Ужасно тихо. Теперь Гарри ждет ответа, а Волдеморт молчит, невидяще глядя на свою палочку. И вокруг так тихо... Невозможно представить, что где-то неподалеку может всё ещё продолжаться битва. Хогвартс представляется таким далеким... Во всем мире есть только холодный туман, безмолвные склизко-черные деревья, мокрая грязь вперемешку с листьями под ногами - и они, Гарри и Волдеморт. Вдвоем. Наедине, посреди крошечного безразлично-жестокого мира поздней осени.

- Я... - голос Волдеморта неожиданно тих. Наверно, он и сам не знает, что сказать. - Но... Ты... Тебя... То есть... Черт, Поттер, я тебя ненавижу!.. - закричал он вдруг. - Ненавижу! Я убью тебя! Слышишь?! Убью! Непременно убью!.. Но... Но... Не сейчас! Да, убью, но не сейчас! Да... Великий Лорд великодушен. Сейчас ты безоружен, но потом... Потом ты умрешь! Пока что я дарую тебе жизнь, но готовься - я вернусь, и тогда непременно убью тебя!..

Значит, ничего не решено. Значит, он опять боится - боится выбора, правды... Любви? Нет. Он боится самого себя. Боится позволить себе любовь и правду. Ведь так, Темный Лорд?..

Вдруг - резкие шаги навстречу. Гарри даже испугался на секунду. А потом Волдеморт схватил его за плечи и встряхнул.

- Запомни, Поттер, это не последняя наша встреча! Ясно?!..

Гарри не смог удержать улыбку. Конечно, не последняя... Может быть, он понимает это даже лучше самого Темного Лорда.

- Я надеюсь, - мягко и тихо. Немного в противовес встревоженному и громкому голосу Волдеморта.

- Я... Черт, Поттер, ненавижу тебя!..

Толчок. Гарри невольно вскрикивает, падая на землю. Больно... Но это не имеет значения.

Волдеморт быстро шел прочь. Туман поглощал его... Гарри почувствовал, как сильно устал и замерз. Неожиданно, уже почти растворившись в тумане, Лорд остановился и обернулся. Гарри, все еще неловко сидящий на земле, начал подниматься...

Кажется, Гарри отвел взгляд от темной фигуры всего на секунду, но когда снова посмотрел в сторону, куда уходил Волдеморт, то обнаружил лишь тусклый туман.

И Гарри не стал его догонять. Он знал, что Волдеморт вернется. Не сейчас, но – однажды. Когда-нибудь... Пока было слишком рано - слишком страшно, слишком больно... Им обоим нужно время.

Но когда они встретятся снова, выбор сделать придется. Когда это будет?.. Гарри не знал. Может быть, к тому времени всё изменится. Может измениться и Волдеморт, и сам Гарри. Черт возьми, может случиться всё, что угодно! Но, что бы ни случилось, они ещё встретятся. Обязательно.

Возможно, тогда Волдеморт решится: на любовь или на убийство... Возможно, тогда Гарри будет чувствовать что-то другое. Всё возможно. И всё это будет потом. А сейчас нужно жить. И ждать. Но прежде всего - жить.

Гарри вытащил мантию-невидимку, надел на себя. И пошел в сторону Хогвартса.


End file.
